Typical magnetic stripe transactions are executed by running a card with a magnetic stripe through a card reader at a point of sale terminal. The card reader may extract data from the magnetic stripe and use the data to complete a transaction. In response to the card being swiped, a sales clerk can examine the card for a signature and request identification from the purchaser to identify the purchaser as the card owner. In that regard, the clerk may provide additional security in response to a standard credit card or debit card being used at a magnetic-stripe point of sale. Such checks may not be available to sales clerks in response to a magnetic swipe being emulated by a mobile device, as the physical plastic card may not be present.
Digital wallets streamline the payment protocol for transactions (e.g., purchases) for new purchase media, such as online via in-application payments and in store via near field communication (NFC). As more users acquire digital devices, the availability of digital wallet applications increases. However, the number of store locations with NFC capabilities to take advantage of digital wallet technology is lagging behind digital wallet availability. As such, many stores still rely on traditional point of sale interfaces including magnetic strip interfaces.